1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus in which optical adjustment of an imaging sensor can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus is well-known in which optical adjustment of an imaging sensor can be performed. For example, an imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-325555 includes a compression spring disposed between a charge-coupled device (CCD) ground plate and a CCD holding plate to which an imaging sensor is fixed, and three adjustment screws that move the CCD holding plate in the optical axis direction with respect to the CCD ground plate.
In the optical adjustment of the imaging sensor, the screwed amount of the three adjustment screws are changed with each other, thereby performing fine adjustment of the imaging sensor in the optical axis direction.
However, a conventional imaging apparatus has a problem that dedicated parts such as a compression spring are required to perform the optical adjustment of the imaging sensor, the number of parts is thus increased, and the imaging apparatus is not easily assembled. Further, the conventional imaging apparatus has a problem that the degree of freedom for arranging the compression spring is small, and the optical adjustment cannot be executed depending on the arrangement of the compression spring.